En Retrospectiva
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: <html><head></head>Max nunca fue lo suficientemente observador ccomo para entender lo que pasaba, tal vez por eso acabó tratando de impedir la boda de su mejor amigo. Yaoi.</html>


**Disclaimer**: Beyblade no me pertenece, este fic es con el único propósito de entretener-me jaja.

**Advertencias**: Semi-AU, intento fallido de humor. Yaoi… como en todo lo que escribo jaja creo que mis advertencias deben decir hetero, porque que es yaoi se sobre entiende.

**Notas**: Se siente raro escribir fics nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>En retrospectiva<br>Capítulo 1**_: La invitación  
><em>**Por:** Merle-chan Kanasuki.

* * *

><p>- Querida Emily, creo que nos estamos saliendo del contexto.<p>

- Yo creo que no, _'querido Michael'_

Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que había llegado, y desde entonces ninguno de los dos había dejado de discutir para devolverle el saludo, Suspiró, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas entre sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, pero aún así ser ignorado y tener que presenciar una incómoda riña de pareja no era precisamente algo que le interesara hacer en su tiempo libre.

Michael giró rápidamente en su dirección y le señaló con el dedo mientras seguía peleando con Emily.

- ¡Max está más sólo que un perro, tiene _**cero**_ posibilidades de casarse y no lo ves quejándose!

- ¡H-hey!

- ¡Eso es MUY injusto de tu parte, Michael! –interrumpió al tiempo que ajustaba sus lentes.

- Gracias, Emily.

- ¡Max ha estado soltero desde hace siglos! ¡No puedes comparar su soledad perpetua con esto!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Oigan! –interrumpió ofendido Max

**- ¡¿QUÉ?**

- ¿D-de qué están hablando? –preguntó nervioso al obtener la atención de ambos -¿q-qué es eso de casarse? ¿acaso ustedes…?

- Como si –interrumpió la chica, rodó los ojos en exasperación –Michael está siendo un idiota insensible… como de costumbre.

- ¡E-eso no es cierto! –gruñó Michael y dirigió la mirada al piso –sólo bromeaba, realmente no creo que se esté 'echando la soga al cuello' por casarse.

- Bueno, pues deberías escoger mejor tus palabras, Michael –suspiró más tranquila y agregó –creo que es lindo que Takao se case.

- ¿Takao se casa?

Ambos giraron hacia Max, sin esconder sus expresiones sorprendidas; le miraron en silencio unos instantes antes de intercambiar miradas dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Max ladeó la cabeza, los vio alejarse y los siguió, gritando indignado por ser ignorado.

- ¡H-hey! ¡Contéstenme!

- Deja de bromear con eso Max –contestó Michael con molestia. Se dirigió a Emily -¿Qué deberíamos regalarles? ¿Qué regalamos en la boda de Rei?

- ¡Contéstenme de una vez! ¿Por qué yo no estaba enterado? ¿Qué…?

- ¿Es enserio, Max? –le preguntó Emily con incredibilidad –Yo misma te entregué en la mano la invitación… -Max tan sólo la miró –¿Cuándo fuiste a ver a Judy a la oficina…?

- ¡P-pero eso fue hace semanas! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

- De hecho es en dos semanas –Michael le respondió –eso explica porqué tanta insistencia de su parte…

- ¡Takao va a matarme! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios!

- Calma, Max, calma –trató de tranquilizarlo Emily –no creo que Takao pueda estar demasiado tiempo molesto contigo; Además, estamos aquí por la misma razón: Buscamos un regalo de bodas. Y como tu conoces a Takao mejor que nadie…

- ¡Oh! ¡Tal vez si compro algo espectacular me perdone! –rió avergonzado y se llevó la mano al cuello –si no me dicen posiblemente no voy.

- Hn, sí como no, seguramente Kai vendría para arrastrarte hasta Japón –se rió de su propia broma –ese sujeto no ha cambiado para nada, jaja.

- Bueno, menos plática y más compras –interrumpió Emily tomando la mano de Michael –además dudo que Kai viniera sólo por Takao.

Emily y Michael se rieron mientras caminaban lentamente en dirección al centro comercial, sin fijarse en Max que se había quedado atrás con una expresión de dolor en su rostro; no podía culparlos, ellos no sabían nada de aquel drama que se había generado muchos años atrás. Aunque dada la nueva (o no tan nueva) información suponía que los demás implicados en el asunto habían superado toda aquella historia de la cual era, o más bien había sido, participe.

Suspiró y caminó en silencio tras Emily y Michael, no había caso en torturarse, desde hace mucho tiempo supo que esos dos eran el uno para el otro, no importaba lo que sintiera, la realidad era que entre esos dos él jamás se interpuso y aunque le doliera, estaba feliz por ellos, porque si alguien merecía ser feliz era precisamente Kai ¿Y quién era mejor para Kai que Takao? Era una verdad obviamente dolorosa.

Se detuvo cuando los dos frente a él se detuvieron. Dirigió su vista a la tienda y después vio, con burla, como Emily abandonaba a Michael para ver todas las cosas relacionadas con una boda. Rió por lo bajo y palmeó el hombro de Michael tratando de consolar al turbado novio de la chica.

- Creo que es una indirecta –bromeó Max tratando de contener la risa al ver a Emily agitando dos servilletas de tela.

- En verdad espero que no

Max dejó de burlarse de Michael para verlo con seriedad, esos dos tenían una historia larga y profunda, desde que eran niños siempre hubo 'algo' entre ellos, incluso cuando ambos iban por caminos diferentes siempre se aseguraban de volverse a encontrar, eso lo comprobó Max personalmente cuando Michael llegó a interrumpir una 'cita' que tenía con Emily para declarar su profundo amor por ella, romántico en verdad, aunque si le preguntaban a Max sólo diría que fue algo aterrador. Como fuere, realmente le había confundido la respuesta de Michael, no esperaba escuchar algo así de alguien que había llegado a tales extremos para conseguir salir con la chica que quería.

- ¿Por eso peleaban?

- Podrías decir... –se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró cansado –Esta mujer me mata.

- Hmm… pero Emily jamás ha sido del tipo que presiona en estas cosas… -sonrió maliciosamente y agregó –al menos no cuando 'salimos'

- Porque tienes que mencionarlo –gruño por lo bajo al tiempo que miraba a Max con molestia –si no me cayeras tan bien ya te habría estrangulado.

- ¡Max, Michael! –llamó Emily – ¡Creo que encontré algo!

Ambos hombres suspiraron y se dirigieron a donde estaba Emily con una empleada de la tienda que explicaba las maravillas del artículo, como era de buen gusto y un perfecto regalo para una pareja de recién casados. Al llegar con ella ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el 'no' que dejó a Emily perpleja.

- ¡P-pero es HERMOSO!

- ¿Para que querrían esos dos un jarrón gigante sobrevaluado? No tiene ninguna utilidad y no olvides que ambos son algo toscos cuando se trata de cuidar las cosas, en especial Takao.

- Como dije antes: es HERMOSO. Y aunque ninguno de los dos sea muy cuidadoso, creo que algo lindo para su casa sería una buena idea.

- Emily, querida, creo que hay cosas más "lindas" que les podrían ser de mayor utilidad y que serían más fáciles de transportar.

- Tal vez tengas razón… ¿Has pensado en algo, Michael?

- En muchas cosas, querida Emily –la abrazó por la espalda y recargó su barbilla en el hombro de la chica –como que sería genial si pudiera escaparme contigo por unas cuantas horas y…

- ¡Hablo del regalo! –le interrumpió separándose de él avergonzada.

- ¡Oh! Debes ser más específica. Mmmm… -se llevó la mano al mentón y dirigió su vista al techo –que tal un televisor, todos aman los televisores, estoy seguro que Takao lo apreciaría… o una tarjeta de regalo, YO lo apreciaría

- Eres imposible Michael. –rodó los ojos aunque sonrió -¿Tú que opinas Max? Dijiste que no ¿Qué tiene de malo el jarrón? –miró el jarrón hizo un puchero y ladeo la cabeza a la derecha –sigo pensando que es hermoso…

- Bueno… no es que no lo sea –mintió –es sólo que… no creo que sobreviva un día con Takao, además a Kai nunca le gustaron este tipo de cosas, ya saben…

Igual que la vez anterior, los rostros de sus amigos le miraron desconcertados; Michael se llevó la mano al cuello y se estiró un poco, ignorando a Max, mientras que Emily parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar un:

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo que 'y qué?

- Sí, ¿qué importa que a Kai no le guste? –soltó una risa divertida –está bien que como siempre están juntos parezcan pegados por la cadera, pero no importa si a Kai no le gusta –volteó a Michael –¿crees que un juego en plata esté bien?

- Supongo, No les dimos eso Rei y Mao ¿o sí? Sería vergonzoso repetir

- Tienes razón… ¿Tú que crees, Max?

- C-creo que algo sencillo sería lo mejor, no puedo imaginar que harían Takao y Kai con algo como ese jarrón o un juego en plata, ellos…

- Ok, creo que ya entendí cuál es el problema aquí –interrumpió Emily –Max, creo que estas confundiendo las cosas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Sé que no has leído la invitación, obviamente, pero estabas en Japón cuando comenzaron a salir y estoy segura que Takao te mantuvo informado al igual que a nosotros.

- Emily, en verdad no entiendo lo que me quieres decir, estoy MUY seguro que Kai y Takao NO estaban juntos la última vez que fui a Japón.

- Y esa es la cosa, Max –siguió Michael –Takao y Kai jamás han tenido una relación además de amistad.

- ¿Entonces con quién se casa Takao?

- Con Hiromi, obviamente.

Max parpadeó un par de veces, antes de suspirar y decir 'ah', Después de eso las compras, o mejor dicho Emily arrastrándoles y él y Michael diciendo no, continuaron en relativa calma, Michael y Emily empezaron de melosos e ignoraron a Max, más esto no le molestó al rubio; el siempre pensó que Takao y Kai terminarían juntos, es decir, todo mundo lo creyó así, ¡incluso Kai y Takao llegaron a decirlo! Esto era confuso y extraño, como uno de esos cuentos locos de la dimensión desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de él estaba feliz.

Secretamente siempre deseó que esos dos no acabaran juntos, porque si esos dos no acababan juntos entonces todos esos años de incertidumbre, de amor no correspondido valdrían la pena, porque al fin tendría una oportunidad, porque podría hacer algo sin temor a dañar a uno de sus amigos.

Miró a Emily y Michael de reojo, nuevamente estaban peleándose, esos dos no cambiaban, un momento eran amor y miel y al otro trataban de matarse el uno al otro. Y pensándolo bien, algo así era lo que tenían Takao y Hiromi, porque muy aparte de lo que él sintiera, la realidad era que en cierto modo había algo ahí, ya sea por la amistad profunda o por lo que Hiromi sentía, pero no hacía mucho sentido, porque había tenido justamente la misma conversación con ella, como Kai y Tyson estaban destinados para estar justos, se amaban profundamente y no había nada ni nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Recordaba, dolorosamente, esa conversación.

_* Le flash back *_

_Estaba en casa de Takao, esperando a que llegaran los demás para una reunión, pero de momento solamente estaba él y el abuelo que lo había dejado pasar. Cualquiera pensaría que Takao les esperaría en casa para que, precisamente, no pasara esto de que alguien tuviera que esperar solo._

_Suspiró, no había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Hiromi, ese día la chica lucía bastante bonita, de un tiempo para acá Hiromi se había vuelto más femenina, aunque aún seguía siendo la misma, especialmente cuando Daichi y, en ocasiones, Takao la hacían enojar._

_La castaña se acercó a Max y se sentó junto a él, ambos comenzaron una conversación banal sobre las cosas que les habían pasado a ambos y entre bromas pasó el tiempo y la puerta se volvió a abrir, sólo que no entró ninguno de sus amigos, sino el abuelo de Takao._

_- ¿Qué hacen aquí? El hombrecito y K-man (1) están allá atrás, pensé que estaban con ellos._

_- Oh, nos entretuvimos platicando, iremos con ellos –Max se levantó y ayudó a Hiromi –Muchas gracias, abuelo._

_- No hay que, Maxie._

_Con eso ambos salieron al patio de atrás, y justo como el abuelo lo había dicho, encontraron a Kai y Takao, pero la escena que estaba frente a ellos les dejó paralizados, Takao estaba sentado en el piso y en sus piernas recargaba su cabeza Kai, ambos chicos tenían expresiones relajadas y felices. Takao jugaba con el cabello de Kai mientras bromeaba sobre una cosa u otra mientras que Kai le sonreía y le contestaba de manera suave sin despegar sus ojos de Takao._

_Era un momento íntimo entre Kai y Takao que Max y Hiromi no querían ni podían interrumpir. Escuchó un suspiro triste a su lado, volteó para ver a Hiromi con semblante tranquilo pero melancólico, siguió su mirada que permanecía en sus dos amigos._

_- Es como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, como una historia de amor no contada ¿no?_

_- Así parecería._

_- Es inútil querer a alguno de los dos cuando obviamente nada ni nadie se puede interponer entre ellos, ¿No, Max?_

_- Hiromi…_

_- Lo amo, Max, realmente amo a Takao aunque a veces puede llegar a ser un idiota, lo amo… pero tal parece que jamás habrá lugar paran mi en su vida… porque él ama a Kai, y aunque no estén juntos de ' esa' forma, lo que tienen… no lo sé._

_- ¿Por qué me dices esto?_

_- Porque tu eres el único que me entiende –desvió su vista a Max –Lo siento, Max._

_- Sí, yo igual. Pero si son felices, entonces…_

_- ¡Max, Hiromi! –ambos voltearon a ver a Takao que les saludaba –llegan temprano, vamos a dojo._

_Hiromi se rió levemente, tomó la mano de Max y caminó a donde estaban Kai y Takao (que se había separado). Miró la mano que apretaba la suya y luego a la chica que lo arrastraba. El amor no correspondido era algo horrible, especialmente cuando veías tu situación reflejada en alguien más._

_* Le flash back ends *_

- Es perfecto ¿No lo crees?

- Supongo, al menos mejor que las cosas que vimos antes…

- ¿Tú que crees, Max? ¿A Takao le gustará?

- ¡Oh, sí! Creo que a Hiromi y Takao les gustará mucho.

- ¿Y tú que les vas a dar, Max? Parecías distraído.

- Oh –se sonrojó y desvió la mirada –creo que vi algo que les podría gustar, aunque aún no estoy seguro.

- Suena bien. -le sonrió Emily.

- Mmm ¿Cuándo parten a Japón?

- En unos días, queremos disfrutar de Japón ¿No vienes con nosotros?

- ¿Uh? Oh, sí, supongo… sólo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, como llamar a Takao y todo eso jaja. –miró su reloj –es mejor que me vaya ahora, si tengo suerte tal vez Takao esté despierto todavía, nos vemos después.

Con esa rápida despedida terminaron las compras, se dirigió corriendo a su departamento y al llegar comenzó a buscar entre el correo que había botado sin abrir, y efectivamente ahí estaba la invitación a la boda de Takao. Contuvo el la respiración al ver el nombre de Hiromi escrito, era verdad, esos dos se iban a casar en dos semanas.

Volvió a respirar cuando comenzó a marcar en el teléfono, habían sido unos meses desde la última vez que había hablado con su amigo de manera 'personal', estaba nervioso, pero a la vez quería saber todo. El tono de llamada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, esto era, aquí se resumía todo.

_- Kinomiya. –_reconocería esa voz siempre_._

- Hola, Takao, soy yo, Max. Hey, espero que no estés tan… -comenzó rápidamente pero una risa lo cortó.

_- Soy Hitoshi, Max, le diré a Takao que eres tú –_o tal vez no siempre. Escuchó un grito a distancia_ –Takao es Max._

- Así que, uhmm, la boda ¿eh? –comenzó Max incómodo y algo avergonzado

_- Sí ¿Quién lo diría? Aquí viene Takao, te dejo, Max._

- Uhm sí, hasta luego.

_- ¿Maxie? _–preguntó esta vez Takao.

- ¡Hola, Takao! –contestó animado –Siento no haber llamado antes, he estado algo ocupado… ¡Pero, muchas felicidades!

_- ¡Gracias, Maxie! _–rió de buena gana –_me preocupaba que no te hubiera llegado la carta, o que no vinieras… a Hiromi y a mi nos haría muy felices que vinieras, en especial a mi, Hiromi no deja de molestar con que tu confirmación y no sé que_ –suspiró divertido –_sigue igual de mandona que siempre._

- No te preocupes, ahí estaré –rió levemente -¿Y cómo están todos?

_- Bien, ya sabes que por aquí las cosas siempre han sido bastante locas jaja_ –hizo una pausa mientras controlaba su risa –_Kai llegó hace unos días, es el mismo Kai gruñón de siempre… ¿Quieres hablar con él?_ –se separó del teléfono -_¡Kai! ¡Max está al teléfono!_

- ¡No, no es necesario! ¡Takao! –trató de detenerlo nervioso.

_- Bueno, le contaré la buena nueva a mi prometida, nos vemos, Maxie_ –se despidió Takao con humor.

- ¡TAKAO! –sólo le respondió el silencio –Takao, no es gracioso, sabes bien que…

_- Max._

- ¡H-hola, Kai! Así que… uhmm ¿Takao se casa? –frunció el ceño y se dio un golpe en la frente, era incómodo.

_- Sí_ –hizo una pausa –_vas a venir ¿cierto?_

- Claro, no me lo perdería por nada.

_- Bien, Takao y Tachibana han estado insoportables diciendo que los has abandonado._

- Jaja, No, sólo he estado un poco ocupado, eso es todo –se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró -¿Cómo has estado, Kai?

_- Como siempre_ –se oyó cristal rompiéndose en el fondo –_no otra vez… Max tengo que ir a comprobar cuantas copas rompieron esta vez ¿Cuándo vienes?_

- No estoy seguro, en unos días supongo, no estoy muy seguro.

_- Nos veremos entonces_ –otra vez se escuchó el cristal rompiéndose –_maldición, ¡Takao!_

Y con eso la conversación se cortó. Miró el teléfono fijamente durante unos minutos antes de suspirar y colgar, la llamada había sido algo extraña, no lo que había esperado, pero a fin de cuentas fue confusa y desesperanzadora, porque a pesar de todo Kai era el primero en estar ahí, incluso ahora que Takao estaba a dos semanas de casarse Kai estaba ahí y eso era simplemente injusto, porque las cosas no debían terminar así, era obvio lo que había entre Takao y Kai, entonces ¿Cómo es que Hiromi estaba entre ellos? Y más importante ¿En dónde quedaba Kai en todo esto? Esta situación era ridícula, esta boda era ridícula, y aunque lo que había decidido le dolía en el alma sabía que era lo correcto:

Tenía que impedir esa boda.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong> (lolz como cuando repruebas):

**(1)** D8 no recuerdo muy bien como les decía el abuelo, por favor entiendan que han sido ya bastantes años… por alguna razón me siento vieja.

No sé porqué, pero esta pareja se me hace linda 8D;; claro que sigo siendo KaiTaka liek forever son mi OTP xD;; como sea egh creo que es un trauma de cuando escribía fics antes y hacía capítulos demasiado cortos, ahora trato de hacerlos largos xq me acostumbré a leer fics largos en inglés lol aunque mis caps siguen siendo cortos en comparación, espero que no sean tan aburridos de leer 8D;; me volví aburrida con el tiempo y lo que escribo ya no es gracioso D8.

Espero que no haya sido muy confuso, y jajaja Max extreme much?.

Merle.


End file.
